Wǒ yě ài nǐ
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning : Tipo, Garing, OOC, AR, BL, DW7. Cao Pi ingin berburu ke hutan, diantara semua jendral yang bisa di temuai hanya Sima Shi yang mau ikut. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimana dengan endingnya? Hanya ada di fanfic ini. Awas, fanfic ini mengandung unsur HOMO.


Seorang pria, anak pertama Sima Yi dan Zhang Chunhua sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang salah satu taman di Istana Wei, Louyang. Angin musim dingin saat awal musim semi membuatnya tertidur. Sehingga buku yang sedang ia baca terjatuh dari genggamannya.

Seseorang dari jauh tidak sengaja melintas dan melihat Sima Shi yang sedang tertidur. Sesaat sosok itu terpaku melihat sosok Sima Shi yang sedang terlelap dengan anggun dan tenang. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Sosok tersebut tetap dalam lamunannya yang dalam hingga seorang Lady menegurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran Cao Pi." Sapa sang Lady tersebut dengan anggunnya.

Sosok tersebut tersadar.

"Pagi, Lady Cai Wenji." Sapa Cao Pi.

"Bolehkah saya lewat, Pangeran Cao Pi?" Cai Wenji bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Cao Pi terpaku bingung.

Cai Wenji yang tidak bisa menahan dengan senyuman akhirnya tertawa geli.

"Maaf yang mulia, anda berdiri di tengah jalan yang kecil. Jadi apakah saya boleh lewat?" tanya Cai Wenji lagi dengan halus dan senyum.

Cao Pi yang menyadarinya akhirnya memberi Lady Cai Wenji lewat.

-0000-

**Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI**

**Sejarah Three Kingdoms **

**Warning : Tipo, Garing, OOC, AR, BL, DW7**

**Rate : T+**

**Credit :** **Spesial bulan ini**

-0000-

**我也愛你**

**By : Black Roses 00**

_Id : 2381995_

-0000-

"Pangaren Cao Pi, anda mau kemana?" tanya salah seorang jendral.

"Berburu. Kau ingin ikut Gou Jia?" tanya Cao Pi kembali.

"Sayang sekali, kalau bisa ingin sekali saya tinggal berkas-berkas ini." Jawab Gou Jia."Bagaimana kalau anda membawa pengawal saja?" tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak, rasanya tidak akan seru." Jawab Cao Pi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ajak saja jendral yang lain seperti Zhuge Dan, Zhong Hui, Zhang He,Yue Jin, Xu Huang, Xiahou Ba, Wen Yang, Sima Zhao, Sima Shi, Li Dian, Jia Chong, dan Jiang Wei?" saran Gou Jia.

"Tidak, nanti ribet." Jawab Cao Pi.

"Bagaimana kalau dicoba? Belum tentu mereka mau ikut juga,'kan?"

Cao Pi diam mati kata. Berjalan meninggalkan persiapan yang sudah rampung dan menuruti kata-kata Gou Jia.

Cao Pi terus mencari nama-nama yang di sebutkan Gou Jia satu persatu. Tetapi,

"Ah sepertinya tidak bisa, maafkan kami Pangeran Cao Pi."

"Kami sudah berencana akan latihan bersama hari ini."

"Tidak apa Li Dian, Yue Jin."

Cao Pi berjalan mencari kembali.

"Maaf yang mulia, Jendral Xu Huang sedang tidak di tempat." Ucap salah satu pasukan.

"Saya sudah janji menemani Jendral Xiahou Ba, untuk dinas di perbatasan Shu dan Wei. Maaf Pangeran Cao Pi." Ujar Wen Yang sambil membungkukan badan sedalamnya dan bergegas melakukan persiapannya.

Cao Pi diam sesaat dan terus melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Tidak, aku ingin beristirahat sekarang. Maaf Pangeran Cao Pi." Tolak Zhong Hui dengan berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf Pangeran Cao Pi, saya sedang membereskan perpustakaan." Jawab Zhuge Dan.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Wang Yuanji. Jadi maaf."

Cao Pi yang kesal karena berulang kali ditolak untuk mengajak kawan dalam perburuannya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Dalam perjalanan kembali,

"Pagi, Pangeran Cao Pi." Sapa Jendral yang kemayu, Zhang He.

"Apa kau sibuk Zhang He?" tanya Cao Pi langsung.

"Hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Lady Zhenji dan Lady Cai Wenji membuat _Poem_ atau menjahit dan bermain musik." Jelas Zhang He.

Cao Pi yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela napas dan berlalu.

Zhang He hanya bingung dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Pagi Pangeran Cao Pi, sepertinya anda sedang terburu-buru." Sapa Jia Chong.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Cao Pi langsung.

"Saya ada rapat dengan Penasehat Jia Xu, Penasehat Gou Jia, Penasehat Sima Yi, Jendral Cao Ren, Jendral Xiahou Dun, Jendral Xiahou Yuan, Jendral Yu Jin, Jendral Guo Huai, dan Yang Mulia Cao Cao." Jelas Jia Chong.

"Ya sudah, permisi." Cao Pi lagi-lagi berlalu.

Jia Chong bingung.

Cao Pi terus berjalan hingga menabrak seseorang. Lebih tepatnya Cao Pi yang ditabrak.

Melihat pelakunya, tak tega memarahi dan malah membantu sang penabrak berdiri dan bantu membereskan gulungan yang jatuh.

"Maaf, Pangeran Cao Pi." Ujar sang penabrak.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Jiang Wei?" tanya Cao Pi. "Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali."

"Ah... itu..." Jiang Wei sang pelaku yang menabrak gelagapan.

Cao Pi tetap diam tak bergeming untuk mendengar jawaban Jiang Wei.

"Maaf saya sedang terburu-buru, karena Master Xun Yu sudah menunggu saya di perpustakaan." Jelas Jiang Wei dengan takut.

Cao Pi memberi jalan Jiang Wei dan melanjutkan langkahnya ketempat awal ia meletakan peralatannya.

Dalam perjalanannya ia bertemu dengan Sima Shi dan langsung saja ia mengajaknya untuk menemani ia berburu di hutan.

"Sima Shi, mau ikut berburu di hutan?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Boleh saja, kebetulan aku senggang sekarang." Jawab Sima Shi.

"Baiklah aku tunggu di pintu keluar istana sebelah timur." Cao Pi membuat perjanjian.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka bertemu sesuai janji dan berangkat sesuai kesepakatan.

Terus berjalan hingga dalam dengan berjalan kaki.

Waktu terus bejalan hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala. Mereka hanya mendapatkan masing-masing seekor kelinci jantan yang gemuk.

Matahari mulai meredup dan langit mulai kelabu. Sima Shi yang mengetahuinya mencari Cao Pi untuk kembali.

Saat Sima Shi menemukan Cao Pi yang sedang mengikat hasil buruannya. Sima Shi memanggilnya, membuat Cao Pi bangkita dan berbalik dengan cepat. Sayangnya tanah yang menjadi pijakan Cao Pi rapuh. Sima Shi yang melihatnya langsung menerjang Cao Pi untuk menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Sima Shi berhasil menangkap tubuh Cao Pi, tapi mereka berdua tetap jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut.

Cao Pi yang menyadari akan jatuh ke dalam air, dengan sigap membelakangin tubuuhnya menghadap air. Sedangkan Sima Shi, dipeluknya dengan erat kedadanya.

Mereka jatuh kedalam sungai dengan kencangnya. Sima Shi merasakan pelukan Cao Pi mengendur. Segera saja ia bopong badan Cao Pi yang tidak sadarkan diri ke tepi sungai sambil berenang.

Dengan segera ia melanjutkan bopongnya kesebuah gua. Ia tinggalkan Cao Pi di sana sedangkan dirinya mencari kayu bakar untuk mengeringkan pakaian dan menghangatkan diri mereka.

Setelah dapat, segera Sima Shi kembali ke dalam gua di mana Cao Pi tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia buat api unggun seadanya.

Sima Shi akhirnya jatuh tertidur saat menunggu Cao Pi sadar dan pakaian mereka kering.

Malamnya, Cao Pi terbangun. Merasakan tubuhnya sidikit tidak beres. Bener saja saat ia mulai bangun, kepalanya terasa berat. Berusaha untuk duduk bersandar dengan tembok goa dan melihat Sima Shi tertidur sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Ingin sekali ia menepuk kepala Sima Shi. Tapi tubuh yang lemah membuatnya terjatuh menimpah Sima Shi.

Sima Shi sendiri terkeujut. Ia terbangun. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Cao Pi menimpanya dan kehilangan kesadarannya kembali. Ingin ia membangunkannya, tetapi terkejut akan suhu tubuh Cao Pi yang panas maka dibiarkannya seperti itu hingga pagi.

Paginya, seorang dua orang masuk ke dalam goa.

"Ketemu."

Cao Pi yang mendengar suara yang di kenalnya terbangun.

"Xun Yu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Yo." Balas Xun Yu. "Oh kalian sedang bersenang-senang, maaf kami mengganggu. Ayo Jiang Wei."

Cao Pi yang mendengar terkejut dan melihat sekeliling dengan jelas. Dia sedang menindih Sima Shi.

"Tunggu ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Jelas Cao Pi.

"Tentu saja, kalian masih berpakaian rapih seperti itu." Jawab Xun Yu dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Jadi?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Anda tidak pulang semalam, maka saya diutus untuk mencari anda pangeran." Jawab Jiang Wei yang diam melihat Xun Yu menjahili Cao Pi.

"Jadi begitu." Komentar Cao Pi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ugh..."

Mereka melihat ke suara yang merintih.

Sima Shi merintih kesakitan dan wajahnya memerah. Napasnya juga berat. Cao Pi meletakan dahinya ke dahi Sima Shi untuk memeriksa keadaan Sima Shi. Ternyata Sima Shi demam.

Sepertinya demamnya Cao Pi berpindah ke Sima Shi.

"Kalian kemari naik apa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Naik Kuda kami masing-masing. Master Xun Yu bilang tidak perlu bawa yang lain." Jawab Jiang Wei.

"Kalau begitu kalian naik kuda Jiang Wei berdua, aku dengan Jiang Wei naik kudaku." Jelas Xun Yu.

Mendengar itu segera saja diangkat Siam Shi dengan gaya _bridalstyle_ oleh Cao Pi keluar dan di ikuti Jiang Wei dan Xun Yu.

Cao Pi menaiki kuda Jiang wei, dengan Sima Shi duduk menyamping di depan Cao Pi.

Xun Yu juga sama, Jiang Wei duduk menyamping di depan Xun Yu.

Cao Pi melesat duluan dengan kencang karena menyangkut Sima Shi sedang sakit. Di belakannya Xun Yu mengikuti.

"Ah, master Xun Yu." Jiang Wei memanggil. "Apa ini tidak terasa aneh?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Hmm? Tentu tidak." Jawab Xun Yu. "Sima Shi sama denganmu."

"Tapi master, Jendral Sima Shi sedang tidak sadarkan diri." Jiang Wei membela diri. "Rasanya sedikit memalukan."

Xun Yu yang mendengarnya tersenyum didekapnya Jiang Wei lebih dalam. "Tidak apa Jiang Wei." Uacapnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Istana Wei, Louyang.

Cao Pi langsung membawa Sima Shi ke kamarnya dan meminta Sima Zhao untuk memanggilkan tabib.

Keadaan sedikit panik. Tapi terkendali lagi saat mengetahui Sima Shi terkena demam biasa.

Mereka membiarkan Sima Shi istirahat.

Karena Cao Pi ingin bertanggung jawab, akirnya ia yang merawat Sima Shi.

Ke esokan harinya Sima Shi tersadar di pagi harinya.

Mendapati Cao Pi tertidur di sisi ranjang.

Dia elus kepala Cao Pi. Membuat Cao Pi terjaga dari dunia mimpinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah agak membaik."

"Syukurlah."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"_W__ǒ__à__i n__ǐ_." Ucap Cao Pi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sima Shi malu dan menundukan kepala sambil berucap, "_W__ǒ__ y__ě__à__i n__ǐ_." Dengan pelan tapi cukup kedengeran Cao Pi.

Mereka berpelukan sebentar karena ada yang masuk.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Saya permisi."

"Sima Zhao."

Ya Sima Zhao yang masuk, tapi segera keluar kembali.

Hening melanda dan tiba-tiba Cao Pi dan Sima Shi tertawa karena hal barusan.

Kini mereka resmi berhubungan.

**Fin**

Aneh ya?

Maaf ya karena buatnya terputus-putus dan ya tau sendiri di twitter dan fb.

Gk kuat buat rate M karena ya gk ada asupan terpenuhi.

Jadi maaf kalau aneh.

Lalu 我愛你 (Wǒ ài nǐ) : Aku cinta kamu.

Dan我也愛你 (Wǒ yě ài nǐ) : Aku cinta kamu juga.

terjemahan di ambil dari google.

Ini sebenarnya bisa panjang tapi saya sedang WB. Jadi buntu ide dan terburu.

Berniat meninggalkan kenangan buat author labil dan freak ini?

Selamat hari _Valentine_.

Dan selamat hari raya Imlek. 恭喜發財。新年快樂。(Gōngxǐ fācái. Xīnnián kuàilè.)

Selamat ulang tahun juga. お誕生日おめでとう.

Bulan ini bulan Spesial. Ya walaupun akan dilewati menjadi hari biasa juga.


End file.
